Talk:Owen Shaw/@comment-104.35.17.150-20141202020235
During the film So far he has been shown, driving a specially-constructed three-seat, open-wheeled sports car which has a reinforced front end with a flip-up extension that can form a ramp. with Dominic and Letty had finished, and Letty had left, Owen can be seen driving an Aston Martin DB9. The conversation involves Owen telling Dominic that his code makes him vulnerable, saying "I can reach out and break you whenever I want". Owen then proceeds to have Dominic killed by a sniper after he refuses to drop efforts on bringing Owen to justice, however Owen is forced to back down as the "two-bit government hack", Luke Hobbs then has him targeted with a sniper-rifle. Owen's next operation involved getting hold of a powerful Computer Processing Unit, which meant having to steal a tank from a military base in Spain. After having a headstart on Hobbs and Dominic's team, Owen's team managed to get control of the tank, by ambushing the military convoy. Once he, Letty and Jah are inside the tank they then have to face off against Dominic's team, made up of Brian with a MK I Ford Escort, Dominic, with a Charger Daytona, Roman, with a 1970 Ford Mustang and Gisele and Han with sportbikes. Dominic's team decides to improvise and because Owen's team were clueless as to their opponents tactics, they began to have less control of the situation. Roman positions his car millimeters in from the tank and uses high-tensile cable to tie the car to the tank. Roman then jumps from the Mustang as it gets crushed, into Brian's Escort. The Mustang then begins to act as an anchor to the tank as it is dragged along behind it. Brian realises this and then attempts to push the crumpled mustang into the gap between the two sides of the road, so that it acts as a true anchor. Owen instructs Letty to get the cable removed, but the Mustang falls to its lowest point before she can do so. Before the car does, Letty jumps into the arms of a Dominic Toretto that had leapt from the roof of his Charger. The tanks is then rendered stuck by the anchor and Letty is saved as Dominic lands on the front of a car on the other side of the road, and doesn't get injured at all. Following the tank Operation, Shaw is apprehended along with the members of the team that were with him. However his team had kidnapped Mia Toretto and in order to have a better chance of rescuing Mia, the team have to let go of Owen, his team and the billion-pound CPU. At this point, Riley Hicks reveals herself to be working with Owen Shaw and leaves with Shaw's team. During the aeroplane collection which was supposed to be a simple sequence of his team driving their vehicles into the plane's cargo area and then the plane taking off, Owen, along with Klaus, is involved in a fight with Brian, Dominic and Hobbs. At the climax of this fight, Dominic beats the crap out of Shaw using the interior of the Mercedes G463 that they were in, and recovers the CPU. Dominic releases the handbrake, jumps out of the SUV and lets the car hit the ramp, throwing Shaw through the window and out of the plane, killing him. Quotes "i talled you i can reach out and break you whenever i want" - Shaw to Torretto after Mia is kiddnapedd by Shaw's men. "i saw you in the hospital and i said: wow ,this girl is a gift" - Shaw to Letty. "find their weaknesses and use them" - Shaw about Dom's crew.